


When Michael gets mad, bad things happen.

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Baby Angels, Big Brother Michael, Fluffy Ending, God is Helpful., Heaven, Kid Castiel, Protective Michael, and kinda like Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao





	When Michael gets mad, bad things happen.

Michael was very seriously mad after he found out that an angel barely a week old by the looks of it could be missing for four hours without anyone noticing. After he had left the garden, Michael went straight to Raphael. Lucifer had said that Raphael had treated Castiel, so he should know how old the Little Angel was. Raphael, who was at the time in the angel hospital treating hurt and sick angels, was not to happy to see Michael.   
"Mikey you have your job and I have mine here in the hospital. What do you want?" Raphael had said when Michael entered the Treatment room he currently was in. The angel Raphael was treating was shocked the way that Raphael was talking to the Prince of Heaven.  
"Look Ralphy, I just want to know in your expert opinion Little Castiel is." Michael said crossing his arms in protest.  
"Maybe five or six days. No more than that. Now Mike I'm busy." Raphael said forgetting the angel that lye in the bed sick, or injured, And his mind racing to Young Cassie. Who they all knew was way too young to be by himself.  
Michael didn't even huff off a Thank you before he was off to see their father.  
He knocked on the door to God's office and he heard a mumbled come in.   
Michael stopped in front of his father's desk and the almighty father asked his eldest son" Michael to what do I own the pleasure?"   
Michael thought about how to say what he had to say before he said "Father, Luci found a small angel not even a week old in our garden, and I was wondering if you could help me find out what garrison he is in?"   
"Ahh yes of course my son. What is this angel's name?" His father said to Michael who responded by saying "Castiel, Father."  
"Castiel. Castiel. Castiel. Well, if I am not mistaken he is in the 123 garrison, under Uriel. If not then he is in the 234 garrison under Zachariah." God said not even taking a moment to think it over. Only putting down his glass of scotch.  
"Thank you Father."  
Michael knew both Uriel and Zachariah. Both of them were harsh, and truly didn't deserve to be raising Castiel. He went to the 234th garrison first to see Zachariah. Zachariah was in charge of ten fledgling and all of them were accounted for. So that meant that Uriel was the one that was missing Castiel.  
He appeared found Uriel fairly quickly. When he did fine him Uriel looked shocked to be visited by the Prince of Heaven.   
"Michael, oh Michael, the Prince to what do I owe this honor?" Uriel asked Michael as the young fledglings around his feet looked to the new man in happiness.   
"How many Fledglings are currently in your care Uriel?" Michael asked the angel who should have Castiel in his care.   
"Ten, Michael, sir. Why might I asked?" Uriel answered and Michael counted the baby angels at his feet. There were only nine. "Castiel is Castiel currently in your care Uriel?" Michael asked the angel Who only looked at Michael and said "Oh course, he's... he was here just a second ago." Uriel said looking at the angels at his feet when he only counted nine.  
"See Uriel here's the thing. Normally I would say ok he was here just a second ago. But Lucifer has had Castiel for the last four, almost five hours." Michael was getting mad. He's always had a soft spot for young angels, always has, since God first brought Lucifer to him. And it really bothers him when a young angel could or does get hurt. And when it comes to wings. That's it. His had enough.  
"Uriel how many angels have you last over the year?" The angel took a step back "How many have you not noticed were missing?" Michael took a step forward so he hands were Uriel's chest. "You don't deserve these angels." He pushed Uriel to the ground his white wings arched for battle. "This angels are being harmed." Michael drew his archangel blade. And was ready to attack.  
"Michael drop the sword." It was their Father who said these words with a sigh. The blade fell to the ground. And Michael turned to look at God.  
"But Father..." Michael started to say when God cut him off by saying "No buts Michael. I will take care of him. Go home. Introduce yourself to Castiel. But Michael I will take care of this."  
And with that Michael was back in the garden, where he saw Young Castiel running as Lucifer played with him.   
And he smiled, ready to say hello for te first time.


End file.
